


lazy, hazy nights

by bitchybirdbrainbastard



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Godly incest, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybirdbrainbastard/pseuds/bitchybirdbrainbastard
Summary: In the sanctity of the bedroom, the son and the daughter of the King and Queen of the Gods, embrace one another.





	lazy, hazy nights

They both lied sideways on the bed, with Hebe wrapped up in her brother's protective embrace. Her face buries itself against the stack of blankets and pillows, as she could feel Ares thrust into her with languid movement. She calls out his name softly, repeatedly, until it turned raspy and got lost amidst her moans.

"Br-brother..." Hebe whimpers, squirming under him. "No... pl-please..."

He breathes out a chuckle, the sound of his voice low and rich like the night. "And yet, your body's telling me otherwise," he nuzzles his cheeks against hers, running small pecks upon it. As if to prove his point, he grinds deeper into her, then leering when Hebe's cries became louder. "Oh, see? You actually love it when I do it like this, don't you?"

"All y-your... fault... a-ahh! _Mmh_..."

"Heh, yet, it seems you've become just as insatiable. Here, look how much you're dripping for me."

The war god slithers a hand down between her legs, and fingers the rim of her folds. The way they're split open resembles a bird landing upon a flower, and seeking for that sweet nectar it holds. He's planted deeply inside her, throbbing, feeling her wet lips continue to welcome him more and more. The sounds of their flesh pounding against each other is like wondrous music to him, never tiring of it no matter how many times he's made love to her.

Suddenly, Ares pauses in his ministrations. He takes a moment to observe his sister, who laid there in all her wanton glory. Even as children, he was always taken by Hebe's beauty— with those gentle eyes and soft waves of hair that fell across her breasts, her nipples pink and perky from his touches. And those lips, gods, nothing felt better than her lips— all pleased mewls and tender kisses, and shy licks of her tongue while deep-throating his member. Not even Aphrodite, his most frequenting paramour, could incite this kind of excitement in Ares like Hebe can.

"Brother? Is something the matter?"

The goddess of youth's voice then brings him out of his thoughts. He blinks at her a few times, before donning a playful smirk. "Yes? Waiting for me, are you?"

She pouts. "Must you always tease... oh!" before she could react, he decided to promptly flip their positions, so that she was now atop of him. " _O-ohh...!_ "

His large, soldier's hands grip her waist tightly, and now fucked her just like that. Hebe bounces up and down on his dick, her brother's roughness of her causing her to moan uncontrollably. "Ahh...! A-Ares...!"

"Heh, like it? Do you feel like coming?"

"Y-yes...! Oh, yes... _in-inside...!_ "

"Come with me, then, sister."

Ares was able to finally grant her wish after several more, deep thrusts. Loud, high-pitched sobs escape from her as she climaxes, and trembled like mad when his essence spills into her. It felt so good, gods, it always does— to love and become one with her most cherished person. Honestly, there's nothing else in her eternal life that she could ask for better.

Thoroughly spent, Hebe collapsed onto the other in exhaustion. While she busied herself with catching her breath, Ares was caressing her and whispering praises to her. She cuddles to him even closer in response, a warm, blushing smile on her face.

"Night, brother..."

"Sleep well, my love."

And for all until the morning, they continued to stay like that within one another's embrace, both content and full of love.


End file.
